


Shadows of Gold and Silver

by todobroki_s



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Brotherly Love, Bullying, Cheerleader Izzy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, High School in the Shadow World, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Jace Wayland, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings, Runes, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sibling Bonding, Sweet Jace Wayland, Timeline Fuckery, Young Alec Lightwood, Young Love, sixteen, yeah everyone is younger, young Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todobroki_s/pseuds/todobroki_s
Summary: Jace Wayland wasn't blind; he knew Alec was having a hard time at home and at school. His Parabati often struggled with criticism from his parents, but now that they are Juniors at the Academy...





	Shadows of Gold and Silver

#  _If Jace was gold, catching the light and the attention, Alec was silver: so used to everyone else looking at Jace that that was where he looked too, so used to living in Jace’s shadow that he didn’t expect to be seen. Maybe it was enough to be the first person to tell Alec that he was worth being seen ahead of anyone in a room, and of being looked at longest._  
 _And silver, though few people knew it, was a rarer metal than gold._

 

As usual, Alec Lightwood sat in the bleachers of the gym. Pushing his dark brown bangs out of scared hazel eyes, he got to work on his assignments. If he excelled like his parents did, he'd have the keys to the New York Insitute- or would Jace? Though Alec was a good two months older than Jace, once they'd both did sixteen, Jace shot up like a weed. He grew taller and bulkier, much more so than Alec. He'd spend hours at the gym and all passer-biers could tell. Even though the baggy gray T-shirt he wore now, the well-defined abs, crisp lines of biceps and large pectoral muscles were visible. His blonde haired brother's voice had gotten lower too, leaving Alec pitched higher than Izzy. Speaking of, the middle child of the Lightwood family wasn't too far behind. Not quite reaching Jace's superior height, she still surpassed Alec. Her chocolate eyes and dark hair were a magnet for trouble. Alec, on the other hand, had stayed long and lanky. There was no denying that he was thin. The muscle he did dawn was produced by training with Jace and inevitably getting his ass kicked. In their third year of the High School Academy, Jace had been named the captain of the basketball team. Maryse had directed Alec to stay after school and watch Jace play, maybe pick up a few ideas, and become an athletic star himself. Alec, however, knew it was never going to happen. Even family friends that had known Alec before Jace had come along seemed to forget about him when Jace was in the same room. When his brother was around friends, Alec made like a ghost. Everyone treated him as such, so he'd might as well act out the part. It didn't matter if he spoke or not, he was never heard. Jace was loud; constantly horsing around and even accidentally knocked Alec down the stairs. The dark-haired boy was shy, leaving many to wonder if he posses the ability to speak. He rarely said a word, even to his brother. Jace (and Izzy, but more so Jace) had been the star of the family since he arrived. By this point, Alec had grown to accept the fact that Jace would always be superior. So, just like every other day, he sat in the corner of the bleachers, watching Jace wistfully as he opened his rune textbook. There were seventy-nine total and he had to be able to name and drawn them all for a test tomorrow. Alec divided his time between idly observing Jace and studying.  

 

When the basketball came flying into the bleachers beside him, Alec gave an involuntary yelp and flinch. This elicited a chorus of snickers from the players as Jace raced up the stairs to retrieve the ball. Alec watched fearfully as Jace grabbed the ball from the top and jogged back down. The blue-eyed boy paused momentarily to pat Alec roughly on the back. The act knocked the wind out of Alec, leaving him gasping as the others laughed. Had Jace done it teasingly? No. He might have ignored Alec when he was with his peers, but he wasn't disrespectful to the petite boy. 


End file.
